Vorrakk the Blood Hunter
Appearance Vorrakk is easily recognizable by the sheer amount of red color on him. Completely red clothing with black ornaments is the only thing he ever wears. He has black hair, which he never cuts, and with so much dried blood sticking it together, it is almost uncuttable. Vorrakk wears an iron mask, painted black and red. He also has sheaths for his two knives. Personality Vorrakk is, no matter how you look at it, a lunatic. He worships the Blood God - a deity no one has ever heard of, until it spoke to Vorrakk and gave him the quest to shed all the blood that exists. But the Worshipper knows that there are many people he can't kill now, so he has to become stronger, and for that, he needs to survive. Now, he works as a killer - whoever pays him the most can be assured that the victims marked will be offered as a sacrifice. If he can, he kills when it is not seen, so he can get all the blood for himself and the God, and it helps hide from anyone who might not like his killing. He can behave like a normal person on the outside, but his thoughts are never those of a regular man. Vorrakk acts erratically, cholerically, impulsively, without much thinking. He doesn't think friendship has much value, and human lives are worthless - people live just to be sacrificed to the Blood God, that is a sure thing. He will gladly betray anyone if he thinks it will prolong his life. He is pretty shy, doesn't talk much, isn't very funny, is extremely selfish and not very polite nor serious. Of course, he isn't generous or kind at all. Biography The Blood Hunter can't remember his birth name. The only thing he recalls from his childhood is being a slave. For some reason, he was thrown from the Red Line into the North Blue - or he was sent there from another sea - or maybe he lived there the whole time, he isn't sure. Completely alone and abandoned, he survived - but it was the last straw for his mind. That was the time the Blood God spoke to him, and gave him his first prey - a person was just passing through the street. The city's criminals didn't like someone else doing their work, and decided to cook Vorrakk's goose. Sustaining some injuries, they, noticing his insane behaviour, captured the Worshipper and gave him food, earning his favor. Training the Hunter in use of knives, the criminals managed to also educate him a little - it was them who gave Vorrakk the name Vorrakk, and there was a talent for inventing new ways to shed blood without even using weapons, hidden in the insane mind. Knowing how to behave like a normal person, the Worshipper was able to hide his thoughts and only kill people when it was safe. He was taught that you can't do anything when you are dead, and without money and comrades, death is close. One day, an attack came. Vorrakk didn't know who attacked, and even if he did, he wouldn't remember it. He managed to hide and steal some supplies and a boat, on which he then sailed away. After a few days of rowing, he found an island with a strange pyramid... he landed there. Professions Primary Profession: Weapon Specialist (Knives) A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single weapon, such as katanas, small shields, spiked whips, pistols, rifles, slingshots, or anything you can think of. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using a knife and can create techniques involving use of that weapon. Primary Trait: This character can create stances, which are techniques that allow a character to move around stat points and a somewhat different way of fighting. The effects of these stances can change with higher Rank, potentially granting supernatural effects with a high enough rank. Secondary Profession: Martial Artist (Vampire Kenpo) A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. This character has honed their body and trained extensively in Vampire Kenpo and can create techniques in keeping in line with that style of fighting. Traits Professional Traits Profession Trait (1): Hardened Fighter (Blade) Excessively training by breaking planks, punching rocks, and other durability-building exercises, the character’s arms, up to their elbows and their legs, up to their knees, have gained flesh that is as hard as iron, making them much more resistant to blade damage. General Traits Technically Adept (1 Trait): Increases your technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Follow the Leader (1 Trait): This character may create and control NPC that is deemed to be a Personal NPC. As a personal NPC, these characters possess no stats or traits, can be used in combat under the guise of techniques, and can separate from the player character and act on their own. They are stronger than both Fodder and Crewmen, but will lose to a player character without question on their own. As an NPC, they are allowed to have human level intelligence regardless of their species. This trait can be taken multiple times for multiple NPCs. (Taken two times) 'Paalikavan' - some of the people who were turned by Vorrakk to believe in the Blood God have decided to join him on his journeys. Currently, there are two such men. As guardians of the priest, they have thrown away their old names, and call themselves the Paalikavan (singular Paalikava). They are both armed with iron naginatas. Fate of the Swift (1 Traits): By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your agility stat. This does not increase your Will, your technique points, or your max technique rank. Combat Style Vorrakk has only one objective, and not only in a fight: to shed as much blood as possible. Because of this, most of his attacks target the veins and arteries, and the others target tendons and muscles. An enemy who can't move his arms is a defenseless enemy, and an enemy who can't move his legs is completely prepared to be sacrificed to the Blood God. The Vampire Kenpo is an unarmed fighting style, focused on disabling the opponent's movement with locks (not actual locks, but the martial moves), biting him and drinking his blood. Character Stats Items Backblade Knife(Starting weapon): An iron knife with backblades. (One side of the blade is that of an ordinary knife, made for slashing and cutting. On the other side, there are several spikes pointing from the tip of the blade, like this: http://totalsurvival.net/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/survival-knife-smith-and-wesson-1024x357.jpg. When stabbing, they don't do much, but cause further injuries when removing the knife from the wound.) Backblade Knife(Starting weapon): An iron knife with backblades. (One side of the blade is that of an ordinary knife, made for slashing and cutting. On the other side, there are several spikes pointing from the tip of the blade, like this: http://totalsurvival.net/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/survival-knife-smith-and-wesson-1024x357.jpg. When stabbing, they don't do much, but cause further injuries when removing the knife from the wound.) ' ' Iron Mask(Starting Roll): An iron mask painted red and black. Grim Dawn(1500) A beautiful looking ring that houses a beautiful black gem, with an inscription written on it that says, "Turn Flesh to Iron, turn blood to stone, may my bones become hardened, until my enemies groan." Iron Naginata(8900) A 200 cm long wooden pole with a 50 cm long curved, single-edged iron blade on its end. It is a two-handed weapon. Iron Naginata(8900) A 200 cm long wooden pole with a 50 cm long curved, single-edged iron blade on its end. It is a two-handed weapon. Techniques Your technique points are equal to your Will*3, the max rank is equal to Will*1.0. Techniques Category:NPC Category:Pirate